The Way the Sun Shines
by ElLaLucy
Summary: Bella wakes with Edward in her bed. Embarrassed by her one night stand she tells him to go, he leaves a note on her table with his number. Two weeks later Bella still refuses to call him despite her friend's plea. She makes a discovery and may just need to call him anyway. AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hello, Hi readers this is the first story i have written on ff. I hope it is okay?! **

It's so hard to wake up, the sun is shining too bright through the window, burning my eyes and killing my hung over head as I wake up in my hotel room. I can't wait to my own bed in my own apartment. I feel around for more duvet, to snuggle and sleep some more as it is way too early for my liking and i come across the smooth toned body of a stranger.

Alarm rushes through my body.

"Shit" I utter.

This wakes the strange godlike man in my bed and he looks up.

"Good morning"

"Who the hell are you?! and why the hell are you naked in my hotel room"

"I'm Edward." the man says smirking, "and i think you know the answer to that one dear Isabella"

"Bella" I say, automatically.

"You didn't mind last night. If i recall correctly, you were asking me to say it louder." he winked at me.

"I don't care what I said or did last night, I just want you gone, NOW. I need to pack and I have a

plane to catch." I lied, i didn't care like i normally would lying even to a stranger, but i was so embarrassed and i just wanted to hid in a dark hole.

"I don't do one night stands so please just leave so i can forget this whole ordeal" I whined when he made no move to leave the bed.

" We can repeat our activities at a later date if you wish" he replied as he, much to my relief, got out of bed and started to get dressed. Just as he was about to leave he swept over and scribbled something on a piece of hotel stationery by the bedside table. As he was leaving I lent over saw he had written is number along with a little note

_Give me a ring whenever you feel like another fun night._

_PS your accent just makes you sexier._

"FAT CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENING" I yelled after him as he shut the door.

"It's even sexier when you're yelling at me with that hot british accent" I heard him mutter before the door shut on his hot ass.

Two weeks later…

"Have you called him back yet?" my annoying midget of a best friend Alice asked me.

"No of course i haven't, and I never will" I replied to her whiny question which she has been asking me ever since i told her i woke up with a stranger in my hotel room.

"So let me get this straight, you have sex with 'handsome hunk of a man' your words not mine, he tells you to call him back to have more sexy times, which you would remember this time, and you just ignore it?"

"Just please shut up about it Ali. I feel like shit, I have a killer headache and I've been hella tired recently so please just quit reminding me of the time my morals slipped!" I snap back at her. Everything was just so draining recently and I just don't feel like having this same conversation again.

"Sorry, Bells, its just so exciting that you got yourself a nice hunk of an american man, you never, ever, ever have even shown interest in any men since you moved here 3 years ago!"

Now i feel guilty, she just wanted to have a girly chat and I went and snapped at her about how bad I was feeling.

"No, it's okay Alice. I shouldn't have snapped like that, I'm probably PMSing."

"Thats wierd, weren't you on your period last week? I swear you were due and you're never late… You and Hunkward were safe weren't you?"

"what do you mean"I ask unsure of what she is implying, "You don't think I've got some STD do you?" I asked alarmed.

" I don't think so, it's better than that, I think, it depends on your views." Alice replied confusingly.

" My views on what Alice?!" I say worriedly. My brain isn't thinking straight, I don't have a clue what she is wittering on about.

"It depends on your view on kids" She says and I faint.

**A/N **

**I hope you enjoyed it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. I could also use a Beta to help with this story as im sure i have made way too many mistakes?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this in the first chapter but i unfortunately don't own any of the characters they all belong to the author. I do however own a three legged cat so somethings in the world are good :) Thank you for 3 followers already! And thank you to the reviewer who said they wanted me to carry on! I'm glad you liked it! Now on to Chapter 2!**

As I come around again, I have so many questions to ask Alice, why does she think I'm pregnant, what do I do if I am, do I tell him, and how the hell am i going to raise a child? Quitting on it is not an option, they might not have been in my life plan but there is no way I'm going to give my kid away to some stranger to raise! Plus I have a job with a reasonable figure pay cheque but that does not mean I know how to not screw up this little baby growing inside me!

"You have to call him now" Alice says, grabbing my attention from my internal dilemma.

"Who says? Maybe I don't want some cocky man who thinks he is gods gift to women to be in my life and raising my child." I reason though I know what I said is silly and he deserves to know about the baby, his baby, our baby.

"You're pregnant with his child Bella, you can't keep shit like that a secret, and you can't do this alone. And you have no way of knowing if he is as big of a dick as you described him to be if you haven't even spoken to him without the context of a wild night of sex!" Alice shot back at me. I knew she was right but i still didn't want to call him. It felt like admitting defeat. I knew he wanted me to call him and even though I wouldn't be ringing for the reason he wants i would still feel like i had lost.

"My dad was able to raise me all on my own, and I have you, Jazz and Rosie to help and if I really can't do it dad is always pestering me to go home to England, and he would know how to help me raise a kid well, he did it with me!" I said back pathetically.

"Bella, you know you can't lumber yourself on Charlie he's getting old he needs to relax and put his feet up! Not spend the next 5 years staying up at night due to crying babies and there is only so much we over here can do for you and the baby, we can't be a father to it as it grows up and imagine the questions they will ask as they grow up when every other kid in there school has a mommy and daddy and they don't. The kid may hate you for it!" At that i burst into tears. Alice was right i couldn't do that to my baby, what kind of mother would be if i kept half of their family hidden from them and made them singled out from the crowd.

"I'll be a terrible mum!" I cried to Alice, who threw her bony little arms around me in comfort.

"I'm sorry Bells! You'll make a wonderful mom to the perfect little child. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, i just wanted you to think about what would happen if you don't tell him" Alice said softly. "But before that, you need to book an appointment with your doctor to find out if you are actually pregnant and I didn't cause an unneeded anxiety fit! And while you do that," she says handing me my phone from the coffee table, " I'll go get some ice-cream!"

"Thanks Ali, you know i love you right?" I ask.

"Of course silly! Love ya too! Know ring the doctor to book an appointment to see if you are baking anything in there" She jokes pointing to my abdomen.

5 minutes later, I come off the phone after finally having the nerve to call only to find out my regular doctor is only holiday and I have to have an appointment with another doctor at the clinic if I want to know within the next week. I grudgingly agree, the sooner I find out and tell Edward the better and if it is a false alarm, I want this saga over and done with.

The next day as I sit in the waiting room i thank my lucky stars i have a friend as wonderful as Alice to be my moral support. She agreed to reschedule her appointment with a designer who could be the make or break of her fashion career, just to be here with me now.

My name is called and I'm split in two, half of me want to just leave and go home, to pretend I might not pregnant for just a few more week, and the other half, which already loves this baby possible growing inside me, wants to go forward and discover what is happening to me. That part of me wins and I make a move towards the doctors office. The sign on his door reads Dr Cullen, I didn't think to ask the name of the doctor who was attending me was called and now i feel oddly reassured now i know it. I knock on the door.

"Come in" says a velvety smooth voice I never expected to hear again says.

As I push open the door in my shock, I just about catch a glimpse of the bronze haired god i woke with just 2 week ago, before I turn and run from the clinic.

**Oooooooh! Sorry sort of another cliffy but that makes it exciting! He's her doctor Dun Dun Dun. Maybe she's not going to have to call him afterall! But what will he say?**


End file.
